1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a panel, and more particularly, to a display panel.
2. Related Art
Thin film transistors are often utilized as a switching element of a pixel structure in a display panel. In the known thin film transistor structure, a gate and a source of the thin film transistor structure are constituted of different films, and are overlapped with each other in certain region, therefore, a gate-source parasitic capacitance Cgs exists between the two electrodes. Similarly, a gate and a drain of the thin film transistor structure are constituted of different films, and are also overlapped with each other in certain region, therefore, a gate-drain parasitic capacitance Cgd exists between the two electrodes. The existence of these parasitic capacitances may affect the element properties of the thin film transistor structure, thereby affecting the display quality of the display panel.
According to the above description, thin film transistors are usually fabricated in an array. Among the current thin film transistor array processes, the majorities are employed with adjoined photomasks of a stepper exposure machine to perform an exposure process for fabricating thin film transistor arrays. Therefore, in the exposure process, the displacement offsets resulting from movements of the machine would cause nonconformity among the pattern locations formed in each exposure shot. When such offset occurs, the overlapping region of the gate and the source or the overlapping region of the gate and the drain may be different from the predetermined size. At this moment, the thin film transistors in the different exposure shots may have different parasitic capacitances Cgs and Cgd, thereby causing nonconformity to the properties of thin film transistor, and thus the uneven brightness issue on the whole display panel is occurred during displaying.